1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational furniture and in particular, teaching centers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the use of traditional “A” frame teaching easels, which many teachers use in a classroom environment, functionality is limited and floor space underutilized. Creating more classroom floor space helps overcome the problem of limited classroom floor space and therefore provides more room and opportunities for students to learn and teachers to teach. Class size is a major problem and an issue for most school districts. The base of the “A” frame easel, being the widest section of the easel, uses floor space.
Other problems associated with traditional teaching aids is the desirability of keeping teaching supplies close at hand for the teacher vs. a separate area or product for them to keep their supplies. Traditional “A” frame easels come to a point at the top and therefore limit the amount of usable space within the easel. With both sides of the easel angled inwards and coming to a point at the top, as the easel rises from the floor available space within the easel decreases at an equal amount on both sides. “A” frame easels with storage on the inside of the “A” provide for a limited amount of storage capacity and decreases to zero available capacity at the top of the A. (Looking at the letter A resembles the side view of an “A” frame easel with the horizontal slash being a shelf.) The space within the A frame and the space outside the frame are underutilized.
Floor space is used by the base, and as the A frame easel rises, floor space becomes less utilized. The “A” frame design also limits it's use. Hanging anything vertically isn't possible since both sides are angled. It also prevents teachers from having a storage area at the top of the easel for items they want to keep out of reach from children.